The invention relates to the field of seat belts that are typically used in vehicles and in particular to a novel seat belt releasing system that is activated upon an inertial event and operates to pull seat belts down from a stored position in the ceiling to a position over passengers.
Seat belts are well known in general and find much usefulness in vehicles. One of the drawbacks of most such systems is that they must be worn by the occupants at all times in order to insure that they will operate if they are needed. It is believed that a seat belt system that does not have to be worn but rather, automatically operates any time it is needed would be more effective and not have to rely on humans to place the seat belts on. It is believed that storing the seat belts overhead and then pulling them down in position over the passengers to restrain them would be a most effective solution.